There is an increasing need to automatically monitor a mobile device user's location and other behavior, understand the user's habits and interests, and provide intelligent personal assistance to the user based on the user's habits and interests obtained through location based behavior analysis. Presently, location based services include manual check-ins. For a manual check-in, the user opens an application on their mobile device manually, and indicates that they are at a specific business.
In the area of location-based services, a check-in represents a single visit by a user to a location or place on the earth. One of the main problems with checking in is check-in fatigue. The fact that most popular social networks require users to manually enter their location makes them pretty tedious considering there is often little to no reward. FourSquare, Facebook or Google Latitude have developed check-in technology based on geo-fencing and background location monitoring that can trigger some interesting applications by getting close. However, this type of solution is not generative, which require users to input his favorite places into the system in advance. It cannot be applied to a new place that is not in the scope of existing places database of the user.
Additionally, location-based searches are manual. That is, the user conducts a search of some business using keyword, such as “restaurant”, and the application returns results that are the closest to the user's current location.
Other location-based service includes mobile social applications wherein, for example, friends are shown on a map. However, that services and applications are limited because they can't accurately determine the point of the interest the user is at, hard to disambiguate between multiple points of interest near each other. Generally, current local business or POI search is only using the spatial data as input, which does not generally provide enough information to accurately determine the point of interest.
It is desirable to have a method, apparatus and system for determining user stays of a user of a mobile device.